Into the Thick of It
by Michiru Shiroku
Summary: After striking a deal with her less than honorable father, Lita hadn't had much faith in the way of romance or dreams. A carefully built routine is cracked out of place when the new Head of the Ylisse Division makes an entry. AU Modernverse. Rated T for now, but may change.


**A/N: Hey hey, guys! I hath returned, and with—wait for it—an AU story. My best buddy and I have been tossing ideas around back and forth, and then this came about. Seeing as though I've not posted for Lita and Chrom lately, I figured I'd do this for them. Also, I had mental images of them in business suits, and that may or may not have sparked my inspiration. Anyway, let's start the show!**

"_Let's strike a deal."_

Reaching from her bed to silence her alarm clock, the violet haired woman sighed as she shifted out of her warm comforter to inspect the time. "6:30… A fabulous way to start a Thursday morning…" She stretched languidly, and then reluctantly touched her feet to the floor from her bed.

"_You and I both know neither of you can afford the surgery Miranda needs…"_

She pinched the bridge of her freckled nose as she ran her shower water, trying to shake the remnants of sleep from her mind. Today was a new day, and an important one, as the Head of the Ylisse division at her job had an important staff meeting to call. Feeling the water get warm enough, the woman stripped from her nightclothes and stepped inside, rubbing the water at her face to clear her vision and washing her body to get ready for the day.

"…_and I own one of the most successful enterprises on this side of the country…"_

Standing over the bathroom sink, she inspected herself in the mirror. Her imperial violet hair was up in its signature braid-adorned ponytail, with her bangs artfully curling about her freckled face. Her eyes, an impossible shade of silvery gray, seemed to spark as she checked her dark gray business suit. A silver necklace peeked from her white button down collar, a ruby heart gently dangling from the chain. Nodding, she turns away from the mirror and walks out of her bathroom, flicking the light switch down and walking toward her front door.

"…_you could work for me, and I could provide you with the funds you need."_

She walked off the train platform, her low heels clicking on the curb. After walking down the familiar road she took to work every day, she spied her favorite place to procure her breakfast. Stopping inside the bakery she held dear, she approached the front counter to order her breakfast, smiling at the man behind the counter. The ginger-haired clerk smiled at her fondly, the lollipop stick flicking to the corner of his mouth. "Mornin', Lita. A cinnamon roll and light coffee to start your day?"

"_As your father, I am not completely averse to assisting you and your mother…"_

"Thank you, Gaius…" She reached into her purse to pay for the pastry, but he held up his hand. "It's on me. You don't have to pay."

Lita's eyes widened. "This is very unlike you… Did something happen?"

His smirk widened. "I got Cordelia to go out with me."

"…_though we are not on the best of terms."_

After bidding an extremely pleased goodbye to her long-time friend, she set back out on her walk to work, her breakfast and coffee in hand. Lita saw some of her co-workers walking into the large doors of Emblem Enterprises, and seeing her beloved friend Olivia not far ahead, she sped up to meet the rose-haired woman. "Hey, hey!"

"Oh, Lita!" Slowing down to greet her friend, Olivia smiled warmly at the violet-haired woman as they walked into the main lobby. The two women walked toward the elevator, Lita pressing the 'up' button. "Good morning, how are you?"

"_Fine… I'll work for you…"_

"I'm alright," Olivia replied. Gently brushing past someone in the elevator with a gentle "Excuse me", she pressed the button for the 10th floor. She then noticed the sweet smell of cinnamon in the small space, and smiled. "You went to Gaius' again?"

"Can you blame me? His cinnamon rolls are the best, I never get tired of them…"

"But aren't they a bit overpriced?"

"Actually, it was free today. It was for a very special reason...involving the head of the PK Subdivision."

"Really? Tell me! Spill the beans!"

"…_but it doesn't mean I'll think of you as my father."_

Sitting at the round table in the main conference room, Lita had her diamond gaze focused on the figure at the head of the table. She was quite a lovely sight, with her blonde ringlets cascading down in front of her shoulders and her pale skin contrasting nicely with her pale green suit. Her aquamarine eyes scanned the table's occupants carefully, a warm smile gracing her features. "Everyone… I have news to share with you. I am abdicating my role as head of the Ylisse Division."

Instantly, hushed murmurs arose from the table. Lita spoke first.

"May I ask why, Miss Emmeryn?"

"As you know, I am of the Lowell family, one of the most prestigious families on the continent. I have been requested to step down from this position to represent House Lowell. However, there will be a replacement to fill my spot as soon as possible. He is, in my opinion, much more capable of leading this Division well than I."

"Who exactly is 'he'?" asked Olivia.

Emmeryn's smile widened. "My brother, Chrom Lowell."

Lita and Olivia, as well as the other occupants, exchanged glances. _Brother?_

"What can you tell us about him, Miss Emmeryn?" asked one man.

"All I will disclose is that he is very good at what he does, and that he will bring this Division to the prosperity that it deserves. He will be in tomorrow."

Hours later, Lita signed off of her computer as the end of her shift drew to a close. Hearing a knock on her desk, she looked up to see Olivia and a red-haired woman standing next to her, identical smiles on their faces. Lita beamed right back at them. "Olivia, Cordelia, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just waiting for you," Cordelia said, patting her trusty briefcase.

The three women made their way to the elevator, waving goodbye to their co-workers as they went. Once they took the elevator and found their way out of Emblem Enterprises, Lita awkwardly twiddled her thumbs together. "Hey, um...you guys?"

"Yes?"

"This new Head... What do you think he's like?"

Olivia and Cordelia paused slightly at that, Cordelia silently smirking and Olivia tapping her index finger against her chin in thought. "I don't know... I remember seeing pictures of what had to be him and another sister of Emmeryn's as kids in her office. I don't know if he looks the same or what he acts like, though."

"From how she speaks about him, he must be someone very reliable, a good man..." Lita sighed, looking down as she walked. "At least I hope so."

Cordelia hummed knowingly. "I've met him."

"You have?"

"Yes. But I'm not telling you anything."

Olivia groaned. "Why not?"

"Because... It would be against protocol to reveal secrets the former Head wishes to keep until he comes." The red haired woman looked at her two friends and laughed at their disbelieving expressions. "Olivia, relax. Isn't that boyfriend of yours more than enough for you?"

"Leo is the only man I need," the roseate haired woman stated with finality. "I was curious. Besides, it's Lita who needs that special someone, since you're seeing Gaius now."

Said manless woman sighed again, a sad twinkle in her eye. "I don't need a boyfriend, you guys. I'm fine on my own."

"Lita, you're lying through your teeth." Before she could argue, Olivia took one of her hands into her own and looked into her eyes, crystal blue piercing glassy silver. "You are an amazing person, and you deserve so much more than what you have. Any man with sense would trip over himself trying to be worthy of you. You just haven't met him yet."

"Some things just take time," Cordelia chimed, her crimson eyes flashing with concern. "You never know. He could be anywhere, your perfect guy. He could be right around the corner, waiting for you to find him."

Lita smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks you guys."

Groaning as her alarm clock woke her, Lita found herself tangled in her sheets as she recalled her previous dreams of a man whispering sweet nothings in her ear. There was no face, only a voice. It wasn't the first time she awoke with such dreams haunting her, and with the way things were going, she mused, it wouldn't be the last. Glancing at the clock, she hit the 'off' button...

"Wait... 7:30!?"

Springing up from her bed and tripping over her sheets, the (rather late) woman hurriedly yanked her clothes on, a mantra of "Oh God, I'm late, I'm late...!" spilling from her lips. She grabbed her briefcase and rushed out the door, running to the train station as fast as her small frame, briefcase, and heels would allow.

It was 8:23 when she finally made it to the platform, her train just leaving as she arrived. She mentally kicked herself. How could she be late today of all days? It was Friday morning, the new head was arriving, and she had no way of getting to her job on time. "Of all the rotten..."

_Grrrrrowl._

"Aaaarrgh...!"

Just then, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me..." a voice rumbled.

From what she heard, the voice was deep and rich, and she could smell a light cologne. Turning around to face where the voice came from, Lita wasn't prepared for the sight of what had to be, in her opinion, the most beautiful man on God's green earth.

He stood a good head taller than her, with slightly windblown navy hair and storming cobalt eyes. Though he dressed conservatively, in a dark blue turtleneck and black slacks, it did nothing to hide his lean and athletic frame. A white scarf draped over his broad shoulders, with a black strap off of his right and leading to a bag at his side, black dress shoes completing the look. His lips were quirked into a hesitant, but friendly smile. "Did the 8:20 already leave, Miss?"

Lita gaped slightly, a very red flush surfacing on her freckled cheeks. Forgetting that he asked a question, the violet-haired woman nodded a bit too eagerly. "Y-yes... I believe we're both late for work."

"Damn. Oh well..." The man sighed, reaching for his keys in his pocket. He took a look at her briefcase, which had a familiar logo near its bottom right hand corner. Tilting his head to the side, he asked, "Do you take the train to work every day?"

"I do," she replied. "I don't have a car, so this is my only real mode of transportation. I still feel rather silly for waking up as late as I did..."

"Well, I could give you a ride. One good turn and all that, you know?" He offered a lopsided grin, one that made Lita's already quickly beating heart beat faster. She shook her head. "I don't want to cause you any trouble...my job is kind of far."

"It's probably more trouble to lug that huge thing around with you." He gestured to her large briefcase, and she smiled at his kind offer. "Well, at Emblem Enterprises, you have to be prepared for everything and anything..."

That seemed to tip the man off, and he chuckled. "What division do you work in?"

"Er, the Plegia Division. How did you...?"

The chuckle grew into a full round of laughter. "It seems as though I'm your superior in one way or another... I'm the new Head of the Ylisse Division."

Lita gasped. _He was the new head that everyone was talking about? This is Emmeryn's brother, Chrom!?_

**A/N: And scene! Wow, that came incredibly easy to me!**

**I know I ended it rather abruptly, but worry not, as this will be MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER. That's right! I'm sure it won't go for too long, but this was definitely a stretch for one chapter. **

**I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible, and I'd say I did an okay job. My favorite part was probably writing in Chrom's entry, while Gaius' cameo was definitely fun to write. I knew he wouldn't have worked at a desk job, and sweets were up his alley (and Lita had to get her guilty pleasure from somewhere!) I figured I'd make him a baker.**

**Anyway, reviews, pretty please! I had far too much fun writing this!**

**What did I listen to while writing this? **_**Loop **_**by Maaya Sakamoto**


End file.
